spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Terrible Travis
Message from SuperFanon'D! Travis? Hey Travis. I have two things to say. One: You're unblcoked. Two: I'd like to pick up Leader Plankton till the movie, which you can make. In the meantime, you can go make Livin' With The Squid. Keeping this anonymous. Flyer Awards Yes.--TheITChap (talk) 10:00, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes I read Revivng Bubble Buddy. Komputer Killer Karen will be about Plankton programming Karen to kill Sir Sandy and her team, who are too happy to notice this because Bubble Buddy is back. I will post you the first two paragraphs of this episode later if you accept. If you like it, I'll keep making it, if not, you can do it yourself! This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 18:25, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Start To A Fight It's set about two weeks before, Leader Plankton falls asleep afterwards for about two weeks. In broadcast, it's after the episode. Which would make it the first post hiatus episode to be set in the hiatus. Plus, by the title. It's another saga. INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 08:13, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Crossover Yeah that sounds great!! :D --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 19:05, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Squidward (Reckless and Retired) goes back in time and warns Squidward (Livin' With The Squid) not to make the same mistakes he made. So that he doesn't end up in a lame retirement home. Does that sound good? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 19:31, August 14, 2014 (UTC) The content of this page has been removed by its creator. Delete please. Crossover Not sure, maybe in the next few weeks. Do you want to write some of it, or am I writing it......or? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 00:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) When is my LP episode? Just asking! --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 19:02, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Weres your Facebook Account? Im looking for your facebook account, is your account was disabled?SpongeFanWikiContrib (talk) 04:13, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Can I collaborate on the Christmas 2014 LP Special? Just asking... Because I haven't done a Christmas Special before! --I am the new Ghastlyop! (talk) 20:02, September 24, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Poop http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9jTxCiwqF4 Please comment and get me some views, please. Thanks. Muchacha 20:48, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm writing the sequel to Fight for Freedom but... True, the sequel is coming... But. I need two parts! Can I use two episodes because the plot needs to require two episodes. The title at the moment is 'The Impossible Truth.' --I am the new Ghastlyop! (talk) 19:03, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Crossover Characters * You can mark pages for deletion if you provide a sensible reason without being an admin. The reason for deleting those were because crossover character pages aren't enforced. *I do realize you can use crossover characters. The thing is, you're not allowed to make pages for them, which a lot of people don't understand, so a majority of the SBFW pages are junky crossover character stuff. Chat bloop, guess who came to chat. Fanon The Impossible Truth Part 2 is going to be the last script, you may have to continue the Christmas Special by yourself. I'll send you The Impossible Truth: Part 2 by Sunday which is my last script. You might have to continue Santa's Revenge by yourself BUT I'll write the ending. --The attack eyebrows!!! (talk) 06:28, November 22, 2014 (UTC) using someone elses work? travis, why did you use this image i found here: http://www.noaa.gov/features/economic_0708/coralreefs.html just so that you can post your leaderplankton title card BIllnyeRock243 (talk) 22:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) TRAVISPING FANON JUST PINGED U TO CHAT I ON CHAT PING PING PING ping. YTP Do you still YTP? Muchacha 22:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Title Cards I finished those title cards WumboMan900 (talk) 18:48, February 20, 2015 (UTC)Wumbo Um, Travis? When is a new LP! episode aired? LP! is actually a good show. One of moi favorites. And anyway, you forgot to add Wumbo to the LP! Staff section. (TheCreepyPastaLover (talk) seeking by) 03:37, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat I'm in chat. [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 09:29, April 4, 2015 (UTC) New R&R episodes! Since last night, I've posted several R&R episodes! Patrick's Hip Replacement, Getting Married For Real This Time, Who Needs Teeth, and Grandchildren? I highly recommend reading them! They're short, so it wouldn't take long. Peace out, bra. --That's all, folks! (talk) 20:53, April 5, 2015 (UTC) If you want my LP episode, come and get it Leader Plankton. Episode 86 - The Fight For The Freedom Pit GHASTLYOP'S DRAFT. "Why the hell does time go slow... Hell is the word I can give for this madness..." Leader Plankton says. "Maybe because time is going slow for you because you are either insane or maybe it's because NOTHING IS HAPPENING?" Black Sponge tells him. "Go down to the weapons chamber, there is a weapon that I haven't used since last summer and I left it somewhere. It's called the ReviveSquare32. Get it or your head will be delivered." Leader Plankton commands Black Sponge. "Why can't I just die?" Black Sponge mumbles. "Don't just say that. Because you want to die isn't the best for you and me." Leader Plankton says to Black Sponge as Black Sponge groans and goes to the basement levels. "I'm onto the R's, Reflector; Retro Rotater; Red Puffle Maker? The hell? Who are these puffles? I'll ask him later. ReviveSquare 32? Where is it... oh, crud." Black Sponge talks to himself while looking at the R objects and guns. But the ReviveSquare32 is gone, Black Sponge hurries up the stairs. "Sir..." "The ReviveSquare32 is gone, isn't it?" Leader Plankton tells him. "Who stole it?" Black Sponge asks. "Hmm..." Leader Plankton thinks... Freedom Fighters Hangout "Hey, I heard there's been a lot of weird things at the Bucket of Evil. Such weird s..." A Freedom Fighter asks another one before nearly saying a swear. "Stuff happens there. You don't need to really forgive it, it's just all of your imagination to give it." A Freedom Fighter next to the first one continues on his sentence. doors open, everyone stands up and at ease for their leader, Zak Penival last seen in [[Fight For Freedom].] "Shouldn't you people be at attention and not at ease?" Zak asks as all of the others stand at attention. "Now, there seems to be a serious problem. It's got to do with the target, Leader Plankton. Our last attack was March 1, 2014. We planned this and we finally have the weapon that he stole back on that day. The ReviveSquare 32 which actually does not kill as people thought it would do but build places..." "Excuse me sir, can I talk out of order?" A Freedom Fighter asks. "What's your name, first?" Zak responds. "Michael, sir!" The Freedom Fighter answers. "So, Michael. What is it?" Zak asks, groaning. "Isn't that just like a magical wand?" Michael says. "No because... I don't have that." Zak tells him. --Holy crap, SuperFanon'D! could give The Burger King a run for his money in the nightmare-fuel department! (talk) 06:29, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I did finish the LP episode. But you don't won't it? Okay. --Holy crap, SuperFanon'D! could give The Burger King a run for his money in the nightmare-fuel department! (talk) 08:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The F-words are censored in End of My Soul as they should be everywhere else. Ponyo Fan (talk) 03:32, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Chat yaaaaaa --That's all, folks! (talk) 10:44, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Soo.... Livin' With The Retired....wanna look over it one more time, and then we'll upload it? --That's all, folks! (talk) 19:21, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Cliff-hanger or not, it's good enough and I'll post it. We'll make a surprise sequel soon, no doubt. TCs WumboMan900 (talk) 18:38, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Travis? Aka White? it's me, Jam, aka ScrapDoodle, aka IAmZim... AbercrombieFizzwidget (talk) I've done with my idea for "Livin' With The Squid." I didn't seem interested in the other show, and I might make up another idea after this, because this took me 5 minutes to make up. "Too Many Squids!": When Sandy makes a cloning machine, Squidward is somehows sucked into it and now its up to Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy to find the real Squidward and stop the Squidwards from invading Coral City! Heres a title card, unless, u know, you wanna professinal... What Did I Rip Off On chat you said I ripped something of. What did I rip off? Da Brownie The Best Thing Ever. For u. Mr. Krabs. lol. LP question! Hey Travis, it's me, IJ, but I had to get a different account, so yeah...call me Yin. Anyways, so I just read the latest episdoe of Leader Plankton! and I gotta say, I'm pumped. It's a good show. Sorry I was a jerk to you eariler. You didn't deserve it. Thanks, YinoftheNorth88 (talk) 00:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC)Yin tarvis pls Why don't you come onto the chat no more? — Rumpg (Talk • ) 15:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo Come to chat pl0x — Rumpg (Talk • ) 20:09, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, can you write Basket Sponge, S3 ~ Episode 5? Sure, do whatever you want with it... BUT. We have a rule. The series has to consist of ALL BASKETBALL PRACTISES AND MATCHES due to all the crappy filler that the series had in Season 2 (sound familiar.) --Why does Hagrid look like human Shrek? (talk) 21:12, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Resigination.. Sure, Luis seems to be in-active but I'll be sure to continue the series in your place. --Why does Hagrid look like human Shrek? (talk) 15:46, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat i need you I'm a man of my word "Why don't you go chat? Why don't you go on chat? You bring Kelpy G before he's busy but you never ask me. No chat makes Travis a bad man. No chat makes Travis a bad man if he doesn't go on chat." ---- From SuperFanon'D on my Gmail after I told him about YOU spamming everyone to go on chat because you ask people when they are busy and you are never on, you are always boring which makes me leave chat every time because you response time is 45 minutes or more. --Why does Hagrid look like human Shrek? (talk) 00:39, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Grow up or don't. Your choice. Proving You Wrong The Terrible Travis has four episodes Why am I spamming your talk page? The Terrible Travis only aired one episode. The Terrible Travis: Back in Action aired 3. - Check out News Zone! (talk) Chat I'd like to chat tommorow. I can't do it today because I got banned for swearing, so yeah. - Check out News Zone! (talk) Campaign Can I be your manager? I mean, I could make a new logo and post it on magazines. Just give me some credit, though. Also, would you mind coming to chat with me this evening. But I like the sauce (r u serious?) 12:46, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Congrats! You earned it m8 :) '-Taiga Da Boi' 14:24, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Admin now Congratulations! - OH YEAH MR KRABS (contact • ) Lochnessdonuts Block this user he is such a vandaliser proof at Lochnessdonuts Can I revive the Angry Beavers Fanon Wiki? I know you most likely forgot about the wiki at this point, but I am a huge fan of the Angry Beavers. I really want to revive the Angry Beavers Fanon Wiki you made a long time ago and improve it. --TrevorPhillips (talk) 04:03, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Block requested If you look at the edits by , you will see that he has been trying to force that same name on Mrs. Puff for almost a year. It actually goes back to 2012 under some other accounts and IPs, which indicates he's not going to give up this kind of vandalism any time soon and has been blocked on several wikis as a result. You should consider a permanent block on his account here so that you don't have to spend any more time dealing with his fixation on that name. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:59, May 2, 2016 (UTC) No Admins!?!?!? Can't believe you were blocked,well does that mean theres no admins? :* No. Ponyo Fan is decently active, plus Travis's ban expires in two weeks. - Block Block FlyingDutchmen he keeps badge farming : Linux, Dutchmen stopped badge farming and apologized for doing so. Stop obsessing over getting this guy blocked. These vandals suck Kiringanator vandalised my TV Movie ages ago but he still deserves a block. Yes I know it doesn't matter now just do it I DON'T NEED SAFETY GLOVES CAUS I M HOMR SIMP (talk) 15:02, May 26, 2016 (UTC) P.S If you don't want to I don't care I DON'T NEED SAFETY GLOVES CAUS I M HOMR SIMP (talk) 15:04, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi there im new! Could you give me a few tips to start off with? MediaWiki I've resigned from administrator, so can you take me off the CSS? I'm still discussion mod here now, however so I gotta be moved. —''What's that? A computer! No way! Pastor told me there are porns on that thing! 02:56, June 20, 2016 (UTC)